


Getting The Job Done

by dplusjluv21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Autofellatio, Other, basically Eren sucking his own dick, dont judge me, eren is a cumslut, i get off on this so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dplusjluv21/pseuds/dplusjluv21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren takes pride in using drastic measures to relieve his arousal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting The Job Done

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this, let me just say that I am proud of my contribution to this fandom. And Eren is such a perverted bisexual (like me lol)

Eren Jaeger. He’s a guy like all of us (well most of us), and he’s got needs like the rest of us. At the moment, said teenager has a huge need to have his cock sucked by a pretty girl or guy. He can feel their lips around his cock, their tongue prodding at his tip and slowly making their way down to his sac and sucking around it, licking at his opening a bit and then going back up to his cock. 

Unfortunately, Eren Jaeger doesn’t have a boyfriend/girlfriend/friend with benefits who would be willing to do something like that for him. All he has is Armin (who’d probably be too shy to do it), Mikasa (his step-sister—enough said), and Jean (his worst enemy). So he’s basically left to his own devices as his cock hardens in the confines of his pants.

However, Eren Jaeger is known for having a big imagination—which doesn’t always work out for the best. And his odd imagination leads him to a motto that’s been used across the ages, but not in the way he’s thinking—if you want something done, do it yourself.

Don’t mind if I do, he muses, situating himself off of his chair and onto the floor, laying on his back. He has no idea how he’s going to accomplish this, but that of all things doesn’t stop him. He quickly unbuttons his jeans, pulling down his boxers at the same time. His cock bounces up and proudly curves up near his belly button. Not wasting a moment, Eren grasps it hard, a gasp echoing in his empty bedroom, and he starts slowly jerking himself off with his hand. His cock is so hard; he spits on his hand and uses it as a lubricant, and it just makes everything feel so much better.

“Ha-ahh, ann, mmf…” He imagines a cute girl, awkwardly holding his cock in her hand and pumping him while blushing like a virgin. The vivid image works perfectly in making him teeter off the edge. Although it absolutely kills him to stop, he forces his hand off of his cock and has to grasp it with his other hand. He can’t stand being denied his greatest pleasure.

“Hold in there Jaeger,” he encourages himself, “j-just wait, you’ll come soon.” He pretends it’s a guy about to give him a blow job. He tries his best to picture the guy in mind; someone with really cute pale thighs, because pale skin reminds him of the color of come. The guy’s got…maybe black hair, just to contrast the white skin. Eren pictures the guy with these erotic piercing eyes, maybe a sort of blue color…? But not too intense. Maybe a light blue mixed with gray, to make them look cool as ice and extremely sexy.

Here comes the tricky part. Eren slowly maneuvers his legs up near his head, where his arms reach around to grasp them in place. His cock is right in front of his face, he can almost taste it, but he’s still to far to fellate himself. He only needs a few more inches and he’ll finally be able to suck his cock. If only someone were to push me, I could probably do it…

He desperately reaches his arms around himself until they settle down on his lower half; he grasps himself and pushes down while his neck reaches up. The movement works like magic.

“A-Ah! Mmm!” He cries out as his cock enters his mouth. He ruts his tongue against the tip, moaning loudly around himself, and trying his hardest to let more of his cock fit into his mouth. He keeps pushing until a few extra inches are stuffed into him, making his eyes water with pleasure. His obscene moans are (thankfully) gagged from his cock, and the vibrations only make him closer to coming.

He doesn’t want to stop, wants this to last forever; but even the best guy in bed has to come sometime. His cheeks are warm from both pleasure and lack of air, his stomach being horribly squished; he doesn’t notice because he starts sucking madly around his cock. He feels so good, his moans running out of his mouth like a waterfall, and his tongue sucking at his tip madly.

“Ahn! I-I think I’m c-coming!” He shouts out to the invisible person sucking his cock. His stomach boils and his hips convulse, a warm feeling spreading to his cock as he comes in his mouth; it’s warm, white, sticky, and bitter like alcohol. Even though it’s his own come, Eren finds himself falling in love with it.  
He waits about a minute before sitting up, immediately wincing at the sudden burst of pain that situates in his stomach. Damn, he tells himself, I should probably do some crunches or something. I gotta get that six-pack for all the ladies slash gentlemen. He laughs, promising to himself that he’ll get it done himself without any damn trainer

And Eren Jaeger is known for getting things done himself.


End file.
